


Игра теней

by innokentya



Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Данниль всегда ненавидела весь европейский континент, ей казалось чем-то диким оставить родину и уехать на чужбину. Зато Дженсену очень нравилось путешествовать. Как показывает практика, любовницу он себе выбрал тоже ассоциативно. Холланд... Чертова Голландия... Гори ты синим пламенем! Вместе с хреновой Родэн...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игра теней

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: ЛиВи в день рождения. О да, я умею вовремя выкладывать подарки :D 
> 
> Примечания автора: Написано по давней заявке ЛиВи. Вдохновителем послужила песня Ирины Дубцовой "Игра теней".

– Уходи! – Данниль в сердцах срывается на крик, указывая рукой на дверь.

– Дан... – голос Дженсена звучит глухо, так, словно его обладателю только что сообщили о смерти ближайшего родственника.

Данниль смеряет мужа нечитаемым взглядом и демонстративно отворачивается к окну. Ей даже в какой-то степени безумно обидно, что они сняли номер на девятнадцатом этаже – в противном случае можно было бы устроить показную сцену попытки самоубийства. Но Данниль прекрасно знает, что Дженсен бы не поверил в её намерения, да и себя она чувствует почему-то весьма взрослой – не до подобных детских игр. «Наверное, осознание супружеской измены добавляет женщине лет и опыта», – проносится у Данниль в голове, прежде чем слух режет резкий стук уже захлопнувшейся двери. Еще несколько секунд насладившись тишиной, Данниль отшвыривает от себя стоящую рядом вазу и опускается на колени в громких рыданиях. 

Ей не раз приходилось давить на горло собственническим чувствам: Дженсен – очень красивый мужчина, на него заглядываются тысячи женщин и мужчин, но он выбрал именно её, Данниль. Хах, какая наивность... Данниль утирает слезы, постепенно осознавая всю серьезность сложившейся ситуации. Чертов Эклз, чтоб он провалился, нашел ей замену. Конечно, зачем ему трахаться с законной женой, родившей ему ребёнка? О том, что она несколько лет была ему прикрытием для отношений с Падалеки, Данниль пытается не вспоминать. Зато кое-что другое, а точнее, имя соперницы, в голове бьет набатом. Холланд Родэн...

Данниль всегда ненавидела весь европейский континент, ей казалось чем-то диким оставить родину и уехать на чужбину. Зато Дженсену очень нравилось путешествовать. Как показывает практика, любовницу он себе выбрал тоже ассоциативно. Холланд... Чертова Голландия... Гори ты синим пламенем! Вместе с хреновой Родэн...

Данниль давится рыданиями, чтобы не разбудить дочку, мирно спящую в соседней комнате, и лишь диву дается – муж даже не поинтересовался состоянием ребенка. Просто заявился, сообщил о том, что больше не хочет играть весь этот фарс с браком и прекрасной семьей. Его абсолютно не торкало, что у них с Данниль есть общая дочь, общие обязательства перед ЕГО, между прочим, продюсерами и компанией, общие знакомые, которые обязательно поинтересуются их отношениями... Да к черту иди ты, гребанный Эклз!

С Холланд Дженсен познакомился на каком-то из благотворительных вечеров. В этот раз ему пришлось наведаться туда без своего любимого Джареда, и потому Дженсен явно скучал. Его внимание привлекла девчонка с копной рыжих волос, разглагольствующая по поводу насилия над животными. Он подошел к компании людей, слушающих её весьма разумные доводы, и даже пару раз поддакнул её пламенным речам. В разгаре вечера Холланд сама отыскала его среди приглашенных, представилась и предложила пропустить по стаканчику. Дженсен даже не подозревал, чем всё это закончится. А вечер, собственно, завершился совместным ужином и общей постелью. Ни Дженсену, ни Холланд не было что терять, а потому они с легкостью окунулись друг в друга. «Секс без обязательств», – говорила Родэн утром, застегивая лифчик. Дженсен кивал, словно болванчик, любуясь точенной фигуркой Холланд. Наверное, именно в этот момент он понял, что пропал. После этого Дженсен и Холланд встретились еще пару раз, так, чисто для снятия сексуального напряжения, и, разумеется, лишь тогда, когда им позволили их рабочие графики. Ну, и весьма ревнующие «половинки»: у Холланд – вечно что-то подозревающий Колтон, у Дженсена сразу двое – законная супруга и обожаемый Падалеки. Как раз за эти пару встреч Дженсен и понял, насколько сложна его ситуация. Он влюбился, словно подросток. Да к тому же, в ту девушку, которая никогда не ответит ему взаимностью. Не в физическом смысле, конечно, но Холланд сразу обозначила грани их своеобразных отношений, а потому Дженсен никогда не возникал по поводу и без. Только вот лжи с другими партнерами никак не хотелось; именно потому он рассказал про чудесную Родэн и Джареду, и Данниль. Падалеки отреагировал на удивление спокойно: скорее всего, подготовка к очередной роли в полнометражном фильме плюс новая беременность Женевьев не разрешила ему понять всю серьезность ситуации. А вот Данниль...

Данниль, как и любая другая женщина, сразу приревновала и никак не желала понимать того, что произошло. С Джаредом она уже как-то примирилась; собственно, даже не видела серьезных поводов для беспокойства – ну развлекается муженек на стороне с парнем, да и Бог с ними. А вот когда завидела на горизонте соперницу женского пола – сразу вспылила и указала Дженсену на дверь.

Немного успокоившись, Данниль добирается до ноутбука и забивает в Googlе-поиске запрос «Холланд Родэн». Всматриваясь в изображение весьма привлекательную женщину, лукаво улыбающуюся ей с экрана, Данниль чувствует новую нарастающую волну ревности и ненависти. На молоденькую променял, значит... Но, судя по всему, возраст – единственное, в чем Данниль проигрывала Холланд. По всем остальным параметрам, как казалось Данниль, они были весьма похожи. Хах, ирония... Эклз не изменил своим предпочтениям в женщинах, черт возьми.

Самобичевание Данниль прерывает короткий звонок в дверь. Открыв визитеру, она даже опомниться не успевает, как оказывается прижатой к стене. Какой-то молодой человек отчаянно сжимает её в своих объятиях и покрывает рваными поцелуями шею. Данниль едва сдерживается от крика «Помогите!», но все же отталкивает парня. Он кажется ей очень знакомым, а потом её накрывает понимание: перед ней стоит Колтон Хейнс, судя по госсипам, парень Холланд. Колтон растерянно смотрит на Данниль, поглаживая рукой собственную шею. На острых скулах начинает играть румянец – видимо, Колтон поддался эмоциям, о чем жутко жалеет. Данниль молча подходит к двери, захлопывает её и, вешая цепочку, кидает:  
– Спальня – вторая дверь направо. Хотя здесь невозможно заблудиться. 

Колтон молча кивает и исчезает в глубине номера. Данниль наконец-то попадает в щеколду этой чертовой цепочкой и на несколько мгновений прикрывает глаза. Ей прекрасно известно, зачем здесь Колтон и что ему нужно. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Данниль расправляет плечи и твердым шагом направляется в спальню. А почему, собственно, она не может себе разрешить сделать то, на что пошел её законный муж? Колтон – привлекательный парень, и если он отыскал её со всеми этими разъездами и попытками скрыться от папарацци, значит, ему тоже весьма больно от сложившейся ситуации. Данниль толкает дверь в спальню, дарит растерянному Колтону ослепительную улыбку и припечатывает его к месту единственной фразой:  
– Наплюй. 

Колтон робко улыбается и тянется к застежке платья, Данниль не сопротивляется чужим рукам и лишь сильнее льнет к мужскому телу. А какая теперь, к чёрту, разница? Она тоже хочет отомстить мужу, как и Колтон – Холланд. Они найдут общий язык и утешение друг в друге. Губы Колтона касаются уст Данниль, и она отпускает от себя все дурные мысли. Тени, подступающие со всех сторон, начинают растворяться, и Данниль разрешает себе улыбнуться. К чертям Дженсена, к чертям Холланд... Есть только здесь и сейчас. Данниль ведет плечами и чувствует, как атласная ткань скользит вниз. Пути назад нет. И пусть оно всё действительно полыхает синим пламенем. 

Губы Колтона пахнут корицей и сигаретами.


End file.
